Sólo una noche
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Io es la alta sacerdotisa del Santuario y Milo no es más que uno Santo que gusta de mofarse de ella; sin embargo, algo cambia cuando Milo debe ofrecerle su ayuda a Io y ella conoce la persona que Milo es. Milo x OC.


**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada y a Toeic. Nada que ver conmigo...salvo que Milo y yo nacimos bajos las mismas estrellas. :D

Io es un personaje creado por Aurea Freniere, quien me animó a escribir una historia entre Milo y ella (Io). Es usado con su permiso y esta historia está dedicada a ella (Aurea).

* * *

**Una noche nada más.**

Io caminaba con su acostumbrada elegancia por el Santuario. Hacía días que estaba así, meditabunda hasta la aburrición. Sí, ella que era Sacerdotisa de Ares y se preciaba de su entrenamiento, se sentía aburrida; absorbida por sus obligaciones en el sagrado lugar. Se cruzó con un par de sacerdotisas menores del lugar e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ellas lo hicieron a su vez bajando la cabeza un tanto más mostrando su respeto.

Io las observó mientras se alejaban para luego continuar su camino hacia la cámara del Patriarca. La lemuriana iba subiendo las escalas por los templos de las doce casas. Los guardianes de éstas al sentir su cosmo energía, le permitieron el paso. Era bien sabido que ella era la voz del Patriarca cuando éste estaba cansado de sus labores y ella era alguien querida y respetada en Santuario en general. La mujer agradeció el gesto. Sin embargo al llegar a las escaleras de Libra que conducían hacia Escorpio, se encontró con que Milo estaba afuera, sentado, como si esperara algo o a alguien.

—Mi Señora−. El Escorpión hizo una caravana que le pareció totalmente ridícula. En realidad, sabía muy bien que no era necesario hacerlo, que Io no gustaba de ese tipo de demostraciones y que por el contrario, era parca y tranquila en su actuar; sin embargo, él no pudo resistirse. La estoica aura de la mujer le parecía atrayente y aunque él no buscara en ella algo en particular, era cierto que no podía evitar el hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Io vio al Santo hacer sus "piruetas" y le miró de soslayo, molesta por tanto despliegue de tontería. La Lemuriana entonces se encaminó por el lado del escorpión evitando acercarse a él más de lo necesario. Lo bordearía y se alejaría de él lo antes posible. Ese día no estaba de ánimo para los avances absurdos de Milo y estaba segura de que el Patriarca estaría esperándola. Milo sin embargo parecía dispuesto a no permitirle marcharse tan pronto.

—Mi Señora−. El hombre repitió su saludo y esta vez se paró en frente de ella, bloqueándole el paso. Io le miró con su único ojo y observó el cosmos emanando de él. Un súbito mareo la atacó y tuvo que llevar su mano al frente, mientras dejaba caer los libros que traía abrazados contra su vientre desde que había iniciado su ascenso por las doce casas. Milo la tomó entre sus brazos al tiempo que ella misma se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

Ella comenzó a hablar en lenguas extrañas, todas distintas. Unas, Milo no pudo descifrarlas; las otras, en ellas Io habló de guerras y de una diosa de cabellos largos del color de la malva caminando por entre las piedras del Santuario. El resto, Milo lo evitó al estar totalmente absorto en el estado en el que Io se encontraba.

El Santo la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al interior de su templo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla; jamás pasaba a algo más que jugar a burlarse de ella, sin embargo, ahora que ella se encontraba en esa especie de trance, él no podía desentenderse de ella y menos, dejarla a merced de la intemperie.

Io continuaba en su mundo cuando la luz desapareció y la oscuridad de los pasillos de la casa de Escorpio nubló su visión. Se sentía flotando, como si el piso no existiera y ella estuviera allí, perdida en sus pasos. Milo por su parte, comenzó a llamarla suavemente antes de dejarla sobre su cama. Clytus su escudero entró detrás de él y Milo le pidió que fuera a recoger los libros de la Sacerdotisa y a buscar algo mentolado para atenderla mientras regresaba en sí.

La mujer hablaba de nuevo, su silencio daba paso a las lenguas que Milo no podía reconocer y él se acercó de nuevo a ella, luego de encender un par de velas que iluminarían la habitación un poco más. Clytus entró unos minutos después trayendo cera de abejas aromatizada para poner en los pebeteros y que el aroma inundara la habitación, relajando un poco el ambiente para ella, para luego regresar con los libros y dejarlos en la mesa al lado de la cama.

—Milo…

−Es mejor que te retires, Clytus. La Sacerdotisa necesita reposo.

El escudero asintió, dejando a su Señor de pie al lado de la cama mientras la mujer continuaba con sus murmuraciones y desvaríos.

Io hablaba con calma. Aún se sentía mareada, embuida en el trance, pero a sabiendas de que se encontraba en la Casa de Escorpio. Allí, en su interior, ella pudo sentir la presencia de las estrellas que regían el signo. Hades y Ares bendecían al Santo así como habían bendecido a sus ancestros y ella podía sentir a su Dios por todo el lugar. Ella, una sacerdotisa de Ares, jamás lo había sentido tan cerca como en ese instante en que estaba en brazos de Milo.

Clytus salió de la habitación permitiendo a su Señor que se encargara de la Sacerdotisa. Él conocía de primera mano las burlas de Milo hacia casi medio Santuario, sin embargo, conocía de igual manera que el Escorpión jamás se pasaba con la mujer, y menos que se aprovecharía de su estado. Escorpio era una casa honrosa, así que en silencio se dirigió a sus aposentos, a la espera de que Milo le llamara si necesitaba algo.

En el interior de su habitación, Milo aspiró relajándose gracias a la cera de abejas que se derretía lentamente. Decidió relajarse un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el pecho de Io subir y bajar de manera acompasada. Algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo y por supuesto, él saldría perjudicado. Io le haría responsable de burlarse de ella aunque él aún ni entendiera lo que hubiera ocurrido: un minuto ella va camino a la Sala del Patriarca y al siguiente se desvanece en sus brazos y empieza a hablar incoherencias.

−Mi Señor…

Milo se acercó a la cama. La forma en que la Sacerdotisa había hablado, le recordaba a la manera en que ella se refería al dios a quien veneraba. Su posición en el Santuario le permitía a la mujer mantener sus tradiciones sin importar qué tan antiguas fueran. Al verla recostada, su único ojo bueno abriendo y cerrándose a intervalos, su respiración entrecortada y su piel sudorosa, Milo gruñó por lo bajo. No era común encontrarse con Io en ese estado y menos aún le gustaba a él saber que no podría auxiliarla.

Le "jodía" más inclusive, saber que no sería la primera vez en que no podría serle de utilidad.

−¿Milo?

Io le llamó y el Escorpión cruzó la distancia que le separaba de la cama. Un paso más y estaba junto a la Lemuriana. En silencio y con sumo cuidado, él comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y a callarla, susurrándole _shhs_ para que se mantuviera en calma.

Ella se dejó hacer. En su mente, el toque de Milo le permitía verse en él. En esa visión, Milo tenía en frente de él a una mujer de nobleza, alta y hermosa. Una mujer que exudaba autoridad y sabiduría. Para él, Io era digna de su admiración, aunque ahora las imágenes se confundieran con el recuerdo de la vez en que Saga le había abofeteado y tanto a Milo como a Aioria les fue ordenado no ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Io se vio digna a los ojos de Milo y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

−Mi Señora Io…

La voz de Milo salió de sus labios en un tono tan extraño en él que despertó los sentidos cansados de Io. Él estaba preocupado, se estaba encargando de ella y ella sólo podía responder con silencio o sonidos onomatopéyicos que denotaban su estado. Alguna vez le habían hablado de los trances en que Io podría entrar, pero nunca alguien los había visto, por lo que él se limitó a hablar en voz en baja.

El Santo del Escorpión salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Allí tomó una palangana para llenarla con agua y tomar pedazos de tela que le servirían como compresas. Io llamó a Milo mientras él regresaba a la habitación, agua y demás para la sacerdotisa y retomar su puesto sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Él escuchó su voz suave, aún cadenciosa a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Curioso, pensó Milo. Hablar de cinco sentidos cuando ellos conocían más allá, era una manera de sentirse más humano que guardián de una diosa. Pensar tanta tontería era simplemente una forma de no pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. No porque despreciara a Io, si no porque en realidad no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella. Io no sólo era la más alta Sacerdotisa del Santuario y prácticamente la Secretaria personal del patriarca, era para todos sabido que su lugar era sólo parecido al de una Vestal Romana: virgen y poderosa y con más de un milenio de sabiduría sobre sus hombros.

−¿Te sientes mejor?

Milo preguntó en tanto la vio intentar tomar asiento. La mujer le miró desorientada al verse a consciencia en un ambiente que no era el suyo. En su mente, comenzó a desandar los momentos que la llevaron a terminar en la cama de Milo y a comprender su situación. Desde el momento en que miró dentro de la mente de Milo, su consciencia empezó a retornar bajo su control poco a poco; como si el Escorpión la estuviera guiando de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora, él ponía las compresas de agua fría sobre su frente acalorada y ella cerró su ojo, dejándose llevar por el gesto. Milo la trataba con deferencia, cuidando de que nada la perturbara; por lo cual, estaba muy agradecida.

−Gracias, Milo.

Esta vez, su voz no sonó con el tono cansino y molesto de siempre. Io hablaba con agradecimiento, lo que tomó a Milo por sorpresa. El hombre se le quedó mirando. La mujer tenía la piel color oliva más hermosa que él hubiera visto, lo que hacía su continuo juego con ella, algo imposible en ese instante. Dejó su mano quieta dentro de la palangana mientras sus ojos seguían una gota de sudor que viajaba por la sien de la mujer, hasta bajar por su cuello y perderse bajo la tela de su vestido al inicio de este sobre su pecho.

Fue Io quien no perdió de vista la mirada de Milo. El haberse visto en la mente de él, le permitió a ella conocer la extensión del apasionamiento de Milo. Un vistazo a la mente de éste, y la llave al corazón orgulloso y honorable del Escorpión abrió las puertas que le mantenían vedado a ella.

Sin proponérselo, el cosmos de Milo se incendió, expandiéndose por la habitación y por toda la Casa. El veneno propio de éste se permeó con las paredes evitando que personas en el exterior se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Este momento sería sólo de ellos; porque Io le permitía a su cosmos explotar también, uniéndose al de Milo juguetonamente, tentándolo a que la conociera y conociéndolo a su vez.

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie en frente de Milo. El hombre, miró hacia arriba, desde su posición aún sentado. Recorrió con su vista desde el vientre de Io hasta su rostro, respirando a intervalos cada vez más cortos, uno por la proximidad del cuerpo de ella, dos porque deseaba cortar la muy pequeña distancia y tomarla por la cintura. Aún estaba preocupado por ella, por su súbito trance, por esos momentos en que habló desde su inconsciencia; pero sabía que el ánimo había cambiado y lo confirmó en el instante en que el cabello malva de la mujer, que ella llevaba siempre recogido, cayó en silencio por su espalda, de manera que Milo viera sus hilos detrás de la femenina cintura.

Regresó su mirada a los ojos de Io y esta vez fue él quien se puso de pie.

Ella levantó su rostro al unísono con él. Aún se sentía en un punto intermedio entre el mundo de sus visiones y su realidad; sin embargo, era Milo quien la anclaba a su conciencia. Jamás se imaginó que en cuestión de unas horas, habría perdido toda noción del tiempo, se encontraría de no querer aguantarse las molestias de Milo a querer ese instante íntimo entre ellos. No necesitaba más que el roce de los dedos de Milo por su cintura y hasta rodearla por la espalda buscando abrazarla para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Milo e Io se quedaron mirando fijamente por minutos de los cuales no estuvieron conscientes. La sacerdotisa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Milo, sobre su corazón e inspiró profundamente, expandiendo su cosmos, acariciando el de Milo una vez más.

Él inhaló. Io olía a almendras y a prados frescos. Tenía un alma prístina que su propio cosmos le dejaba ver y la deseó. Ya no había vehemencia ni burla en sus labios; sólo el respeto y la veneración jamás antes profesados y las ganas ardientes de los besos de la mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

Los labios de Milo eran una brisa contra los suyos calientes y jamás antes besados. Se preguntó por un momento, cuántos años de práctica tendría el Escorpión que la besaba de esa manera y lograba que todo su cuerpo reaccionara en respuesta. Ella, una Sacerdotisa de Ares permitiéndose sentir de la mano de uno de sus protegidos. Y vaya si Milo sabía cómo usar sus manos.

Antes de que ella pudiera respirar de nuevo, él ya había encontrado la manera de abrir el vestido de la mujer. Retiró el peto y luego la blusa, exponiendo el pecho de ella. Io por su parte comenzaba a explorar el cuerpo de Milo por debajo de su camisa de entrenamiento, notando los músculos firmes bajo sus dedos y la tensión que el instante imprimía en sus psiques.

La desnudez llegó lenta, llena de aprendizaje para ambos. Milo que sin ser promiscuo ya conocía el arte del cuerpo, reconocía en Io lo que era una caricia íntima recibida en la misma medida en que se entregaba. La respiración entrecortada de ella, le permitía a él imponer un ritmo sinuoso y casi insoportable. Pero era su deseo de estar metido bajo su piel; de saborearla y de impregnarse de su ser lo que le hacía impaciente. Ella por su parte, se acompasaba a la impetuosidad del Escorpión y poco a poco inició su propio ritmo; uno en el que se permitía conocer y degustar al hombre que ahora la hacía yacer sobre una cama mullida que quizás ya habría conocido otros cuerpos.

−No he compartido este lecho con otra mujer que no sea usted, mi Señora.

Él habló, sus conciencias al punto en el que podían hablarse sin palabras y saber lo que pasaba en el otro. Sus cosmos aumentando su sentir y permitiéndoles brindarse el uno al otro sin máscaras.

Io sonrió. Lenta, pero de manera firme, su conciencia regresaba a ella. El trance de su psique daba paso al de su cuerpo mientras éste cedía ante el de Milo y se vio entonces real ante el Santo del Zodíaco.

Milo irrumpió en su cuerpo. Destrozó la última barrera de la Sacerdotisa y de sus labios escapó un gemido que Milo supo descifrar sólo al sentir en sí mismo la intensidad de la entrega de la mujer. Ella le entregaba su cuerpo consagrado para convertirlos a ambos en dioses mientras se reconocían; mientras él la tomaba y los gemidos iniciaban una tonada nueva. Mientras Milo respondía en igual cuantía y sentía que el alma se le iba en cada embestida al cuerpo de la mujer.

Io dijo su nombre como si éste fuera un cántico. Llamó a Milo, llamó a sus estrellas, a Antares, consagrada a su dios. Llamó aquellos nombres que Milo había recibido en sus encarnaciones anteriores. Se vio vivo cada vez y en cada vida la tomaba de nuevo. La conoció desde antes, la conoció desde siempre y comprendieron ambos que ese momento, ese pedazo de eternidad que estaban viviendo estaba predestinado a ocurrir.

Porque aprenderían, y se amarían frente al dios de ella y de la diosa de él. Io gimió de nuevo. El placer la consumía, la llenaba y sosegaba. Encendía cada punto ígneo de su piel, a la vez que Milo gruñía contra sus labios, presa de un gozo inconmensurable que le tomaba por asalto y le llevaba a pedir más de ella.

Sintieron sus cuerpos descargarse en potentes oleadas de placer que resonaron en sus cosmos unidos. El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó, sentada como estaba sobre Milo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las marcas de sus dedos aún enrojecidas en la espalda de él. Milo por su parte, sintió el torrente de su semilla llenar a la mujer y le mordió el hombro, casi haciéndola sangrar.

Se besaron, una, dos, muchas veces. Se entregaron de nuevo; dieron en la misma medida que recibieron. Fue así que la luna coqueta y alcahuete, le cedió su reinado a su hermano sol, y éste los descubrió, para luego hacerse el de la vista gorda, no sin antes obligarlos a tomarse un descanso.

Io despertó primero; acostumbrada como estaba a dormir pocas horas en la noche. Contempló a Milo en silencio y desandó los pasos de su memoria para traer a su presente la noche y la madrugada que había vivido con el Escorpión.

Humano, se dijo ella. Io, una virgen consagrada a Ares. Tan 'mayor' que había sido testigo del nacimiento de muchas generaciones en su amado Jamir, se había entregado a un humano. Lo había hecho a consciencia, sabiendo las consecuencias y asumiéndolas. Nunca antes había visto el alma de otro ser como el de Milo, quien sin ser perfecto, le había probado que era merecedor de ser quien la marcara.

Porque para los nativos de Jamir, el sexo iba más allá del placer físico, su primera experiencia podría ser tan maravillosa como desastrosa y la marca de ello quedaría en su cuerpo y en sus seres por siempre. Era inolvidable.

Ahora, para ella, también era memorable.

Supo que a partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos serían los mismos. Supo que regresaría a ese lecho que nunca antes había recibido a otra mujer, y se entregaría a Milo; y más aún, supo que lo haría tantas veces como su cuerpo, o su mente se lo pidiera.

Sonrió, sintiéndose tonta. Una mujer con tantas centurias encima no debía estarse comportando como una adolescente; sin embargo, Milo traía emociones a su cuerpo y a su psique que le eran desconocidas y que estaba más que dispuesta a explorar.

Milo se movió entonces. Estaba dormido boca arriba, con su brazo flexionado sobre su cabeza y ésta descansando contra su bíceps. Io le miró con detenimiento. Ni en sus sueños más libertinos, se habría ella imaginado que habría sido con él precisamente; el Santo que más se mofaba de ella, con quien ella iba a terminar compartiendo el lecho. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo con igual parsimonia al verla sentada observándolo a él.

−¿Quieres que te regale una foto mía? De seguro te dura más y así me ves aún cuando no estés conmigo.

Io no pudo evitar reír. Así era Milo. Burletero con todos, pero incansable y perfecto en su servicio a la Diosa. Él la trajo contra su cuerpo y ella respondió apoyándose contra su pecho para besarlo. Lo hacía con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

−Prefiero verte. Es más divertido.

Milo rió a carcajadas antes de tomarla de nuevo.

La reunión fue convocada en la sala del Patriarca. Uno a uno, los Santos de Atena tomaban su lugar a cada costado del hall. Saga miró al puñado de ellos que quedaba y se encogió de hombros. Debía mantener su máscara por más tiempo, y esperar. Atena llegaría a él y por fin podría matarla. Pero, ¿era esa voz asesina suya o de Ares?

Io entró unos minutos después de que lo hiciera el último de los Santos y caminó por en medio de ellos hasta el altar donde el Patriarca se alzaba desafiante. Ella podía sentirlo, en su cosmos, en su ser. Saga la miraba desde atrás de la máscara y el casco de Sumo Pontífice de Atena y la ira iba aumentando en él. Pudo sentir la fluctuación en sus cosmos, el de Saga tan amenazador y el propio buscando mantener su calma, mientras también sentía el de Milo abrazándose al de ella de manera protectora.

A éste lo recibió con agrado.

La mujer tomó su acostumbrado asiento y sonrió finamente. El cosmos de Milo se acoplaba al suyo cada vez mejor. Sus visitas se habían hecho más frecuentes y los tonos de burla se habían dejado para el público. Ella por su parte, le había enseñado a hacer eso: a sentir el cosmos del otro mientras éstos eran imperceptibles para el resto de personas, Santos de Atena incluídos, y particularmente el suyo.

Saga comenzó la reunión hablando con pesadez y violencia en su voz. Io tenía que ser de él, y sin embargo, ella había cambiado. Su voz y su comportamiento eran más maduros y vehementes y eso le hacía sospechar. Ahora era que lo notaba, se decía mentalmente a pesar de estar hablando con los Santos presentes, que había un dejo de cosmos en el de Io. Buscó un momento de silencio mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos y descubrió al Escorpión protegiendo a Io con su cosmos.

Un niño, se dijo Saga. Pero la diferencia de edades significaba muy poco cuando la lucha era del poder dentro de cada uno y en eso, él tenía que reconocer que Milo había sobrepasado las expectativas de todas las personas que alguna vez tuvieron que ver con su entrenamiento. Milo sería un contrincante que merecía su respeto. Ahora, enfrentarse contra él por una mujer haría que todos sus planes se fueran al demonio y era algo que no podía permitirse.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su trono y les vio desde allí; ambos, Io y Milo mantenían sus posturas estoicas y respetuosas esperadas de ellos en el momento y sin siquiera mirarse.

Una vez terminada la reunión, Saga siguió a Io. Ocultó su cosmos y caminó sobre los pasos de la mujer. Le vio ir a sus aposentos; encender la vela que iluminaría la estancia y vio su silueta por las finas ventanas de su cuarto.

Espero por varias horas. Pensó que podría encontrar la manera de atraparlos in fraganti, sin embargo esto no ocurrió y Saga tuvo que regresar al templo del Patriarca. Mientras lo hacía, se encontró con Milo en el camino. El Escorpión iba rumbo a los aposentos de las Sacerdotisas y aún así, él no podría cuestionarlo.

—Escorpio.

Milo saludó a quien creía el Patriarca con su acostumbrada reverencia. Saga le observó, se mantenía calmado, no denotaba preocupación ni temor algunos y no pudo más que sonreír ante ello. De verdad que el maldito de Milo era perfecto en todas sus acciones, aún al ocultarle de su relación con la Alta Sacerdotisa.

—Mi Señor.

Aún su voz era enervantemente calma.

Al no tener cómo detenerlo, Milo hizo una nueva caravana para despedirse y se dirigió a su destino. La curiosidad le pudo más a Saga que el control y le siguió, escondiendo su cosmos para no levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, su entrenamiento durante años, aún a pesar de estar bajo la influencia de Ares, le había obligado a aprender más del cosmos y de los humanos. Io protegía sus habitaciones revestida de la fuerza que le imprimía a su cosmos el de Milo. Sólo alguien con sus sentidos bien afinados podría ver la hermosa danza de las energías de Io y Milo.

Desde su lugar, fue lo único que pudo ver Saga y eso, fue el golpe más brutal a su ego. Después de todo, ella había dicho ante todos que no era su amante. Furioso, se quedó esperando, y cuando los gemidos de gozo de ambos llegaron a donde él estaba, desandó sus pasos y regresó a su templo.

Ya habría tiempo de planear cómo cobrárselas a ambos.

Una vez consumado su encuentro, Milo yacía boca abajo en la cama de Io. Olía a fresco y a calma. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se dedicaba a sentir los dedos de la mujer que recorrían su espalda tatuada.

—Son hermosos, Milo. ¿Por qué los llevas?

Él se limitó a respirar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Cada vez que se veían así, descubrían un poco más del otro y empezaba a asustarse. Lo peor, era que sabía que Io pasaba por lo mismo. Sus cuerpos y mentes se volcaban el uno en el otro y su relación empezaba a evolucionar.

—Todos tienen un significado para mí; todos fueron hechos cuando se me hicieron necesarios.

—Tienes ocho…naciste en el día ocho, tu signo es el octavo…

Milo se giró para verla de frente. Io era hermosa; fuerte, poderosa. Nunca la había visto pedir clemencia ante los maltratos de Saga y siempre se mostraba digna y orgullosa de su trabajo.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendré ocho hijos? ¿Moriré a los ochenta años?

Ella sonrió y Milo estalló en carcajadas. Él la abrazó y la hizo caer en la cama, acomodándose encima de ella.

—Mi Señora…aún no me respondes.

—Es la paciencia, Escorpión. Te debe haber costado obtenerla, pero vaya si la has hecho parte tuya.

Milo la besó en ese momento; despacio aunque no de manera casta. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer de nuevo y él saboreaba su sabor y dejaba su olor impregnado en su piel.

—Sí que la he tenido para no perder el control en la audiencia.

—Eres mejor de lo que crees, Milo.

Él sonrió, la besó, la tomó. Ella respondió con agrado, dispuesta a dejar de nuevo su alma unida a la de Milo que se abría a la de ella como la primera vez que habían compartido el lecho.

Esa noche, Io le permitió a Milo ver lo que ella había experimentado cuando se desmayó en su casa hacía ya tantas lunas. Él se vio con ella compartiendo esa misma noche. La escuchó hablando en lenguas, y pudo entender lo que había dicho. La escena se repetía; ella la había predicho aunque no hubiera podido interpretarla en ese entonces. La misma conversación, el mismo lugar, la misma noche.

—Mi Señora… —suplicó él antes de derramarse en ella una vez más.

La risa limpia de Io contagió el lugar.

Ariadne, Febrero 11 de 2010


End file.
